


Unlikely

by TheSantaAnas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSantaAnas/pseuds/TheSantaAnas
Summary: 授权翻译ObsidianPen太太文章unlikely。感谢beta北极圈的伏地萌。放授权：thesantaanas：Hello! I am a big fan of you from China! I have been following your stories in Fanfiction for a long time (during the middle of Hauntingly actually, and I love it). Recently I read Unlikely in AO3 and fell hard for it. I was wondering if it was possible for me to translate this amazing work to Chinese and share with my friends. I will send you an address after I post it. Bests.obsidianpen: You may absolutely translate it! I would be honored!原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11449983翻译禁转载。弃权声明：文章不属于我，属于作者。人物不属于我，他们属于JKR。译者只对翻译负责，欢迎指正。简介：“就像所有魔法师一样，你也会在拿到魔杖的时候得到你的灵魂印记。”这位和蔼的巫师在从容地把Tom的衣柜连同他的自卫本能一起点燃了之后解释道。“当然，除非你的灵魂伴侣比你年小。那你的灵魂印记会在他们得到印记的时候才出现。“灵魂印记会出现在你的胸口，心脏的正上方。通常只是一些模糊的指示，并需要时间消化理解。一些像’劲敌的爱’或’一见钟情’这类的短语...但总在最后自证其说，由这伟大不羁的魔法指引，你应该和谁在一起。”－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－Tom Riddle在他漫长的一生里都以为，只有他——伏地魔王——是不属于爱情的例外。Harry在十一岁时终于知道，他这一生也逃不过Tom Riddle这一劫。





	Unlikely

Tom十一岁。并且他神智清醒。

他这么告诉那个在孤儿院找到他的打扮怪异的长胡子男人。起初，Tom颇为害怕，他以为那个人是精神病医生，专门赶来把他带去疯人院，就因为他能做一些事。

…他并没有总是刻意的做这些事。

Tom只是...有些阴暗的想法罢了。但是谁没有呢？那些无父无母、没享受过关爱的孩子们，挤在战时人口泛滥的城市里，他们无一不悲惨而苦涩...

只是碰巧，只有Tom的阴暗想法可以成真。

Albus Dumbledore就是这样一个奇特的人－－不仅仅是人，他还是一名魔法师。而Tom，他也是。

魔法。

Tom一向知道他是特殊的。

“就像所有魔法师一样，你也会在拿到魔杖的时候得到你的灵魂印记。”这位和蔼的巫师在从容地把Tom的衣柜连同他的自卫本能一起点燃了之后解释道。“当然，除非你的灵魂伴侣比你年小。那你的灵魂印记会在他们得到印记的时候才出现。通常来说，这之间不会相差很多年。我记得上一次我查看时，记录显示最大的年龄差是12年。”

“灵魂印记会出现在你的胸口，心脏的正上方。通常只是一些模糊的指示，并需要时间消化理解。一些像’劲敌的爱’或’一见钟情’这类的短语...但总在最后自证其说，由这伟大不羁的魔法指引，你应该和谁在一起。”

Tom点头，就好像这种事对他有意义一样。Dumbledore在留下了详细的说明和足够购买二手书籍与魔杖的金子之后就离开了。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
紫杉木，十三又二分之一英寸，凤凰尾羽。

Tom买到了极好的魔杖，但却没有得到一个灵魂印记。

“所以我的灵魂伴侣比我小，还没得到自己的魔杖。”Tom想着，耸了耸肩。

反正他更愿意做年长的那个。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
但一年又一年流逝，他的灵魂印记依然没有出现。

这件事只秘密地在私下里烦恼着Tom Riddle。并且在他最亲密最信任的同侪中，他已不再被称作Tom Riddle。

我是伏地魔王。

这句话连同他的伟大计划一并被记录在他的日记里。好在灵魂伴侣的存在与否于他的野心无关紧要。

五年，十年，二十年。

甚至Tom.Riddle超越了生死，灵魂印记也从未在他胸膛上出现。但与其说这使他烦恼－－

也许这本该令他感到绝望与恐惧：只因为他那个肮脏的麻瓜父亲从不想要他，他的母亲甚至不能为了自己活下来，他就不值得，永不值得－－

但这却令他充满了满足与自豪。

他是伏地魔，而伏地魔不会爱。

他征服。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
有着一头乱糟糟头发的戴眼镜男人在他的咒语下倒坍，生命在身体击中地面前就已经离开了他。

红发绿眸的女巫躲在卧室的门后，用老旧的家具抵挡住门板。而当这些可笑的障碍被随意击破后，她哭泣，尖叫，求饶。

“站开，愚蠢的女人，让到一边去…”

她没有。

“放过Harry，求求你，让我代他，杀了我吧——”

“我最后一次警告…”

“不是Harry！求你...发发慈悲...可怜可怜他...别杀Harry！别杀Harry！求你——我愿意做任何事…”

伏地魔王无视了她的恳求，毫不犹豫地杀死了Lily.Potter。爱令人变得多么脆弱。他又是何其幸运得以幸免这一弱点。

他望进面前那双婴儿的双眼，明亮，翠绿——就像那可悲的母亲的。这就是他预言中的终结者。

婴儿开始哭泣。真是可悲。伏地魔王在这哭声前畏缩了下；他在孤儿院时就无法忍受年幼孩子们的号哭…

他坚决地举起魔杖，想看到生命之光从这双眼睛里消失的刹那。

死咒出口的刹那，耀眼的绿光遮蔽了他的双眼。剧痛叠加剧痛穿刺他的全身直到肉体不再，无边无敌的痛苦碾碎他的骨撕裂他的肌。伏地魔王成了一个鬼魂，不得已逃逸向暗夜深处。

而那婴儿的哭声再也没离开过他的耳畔。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
“在得到魔杖的时候，你的就会获得你的灵魂印记。”友好的巨人解释道。“但也别想太多。它们通常在你知道真相以前都没什么意义，总之...反正我听说的是这样。”

Harry能听出来这位大个子巨人一定还没遇到他的灵魂伴侣，不然他不会听上去那么寂寞。Harry点点头，好像这种事对他有意义一样，但说实话，他现在根本不关心魔法世界的浪漫。

巫师！他是一个巫师！

Harry从未想过自己是特殊的。

有着明亮双眼的眼镜男孩吃掉了他那被挤坏的生日蛋糕，感到从未有过的快乐。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
当Harry问为什么他如此出名时，Hagrid却不愿说出那人的名字。那个人人都害怕的黑巫师，成功地谋杀了自己的父母，却在自己面前功亏一篑...

Hagrid在一张餐纸上潦草地写下“伏地魔”三个字，只让Harry看了一眼就把纸揉起扔掉，并叮嘱Harry再也不要向他问起这件事。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
像其他年轻的客人们做的一样，Harry一拿到魔杖就冲到Ollivander魔杖店的洗手间去查看。

店主在他跑去洗手间之前别有深意地注视了他一会儿，就好像Harry的魔杖是冬青木，十一英寸长，凤凰尾羽这个事实令他颇为不安——但在他能说些什么之前，Harry已经跑到了走廊的另一头的镜子前了。

Tom.Marvolo.Riddle.

这真是奇怪，Harry想着，皱起了眉。Hagrid不是说印记通常都是一些模棱两可的句子？而不是名字。而且...

而且Tom.Marvolo.Riddle绝对是个男孩的名字。

Harry重重的吞咽，快速而坚决的做了一个决定。

“ 上面写的是：不可能的爱，”之后他这么对Hagrid解释。

Hagrid空洞地大笑了几声。“看吧，我告诉过你——那究竟有什么意思？别想太多，Harry...”

Hagrid给他买了一只雪枭，Harry就很轻松的暂时忘掉了自己的谎言。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
他的朋友Ron的是：坚持不懈。

Hermione的是：意想不到之时。

Harry则坚持自己那个无伤大雅的谎言，并且也从未有人怀疑过他。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
Harry 12岁，面对着一个男孩跪在地上；不…是面对着来自日记本里的一段回忆，男孩自己这么说。

男孩正在杀死Ginny，然后又告诉Harry他也会杀了他。

然后他写出了自己的全名。

Tom.Marvolo.Riddle.

我是伏地魔王。

Harry拒绝相信事实。

他不能。

压抑住喉中的哭喊，Harry用蛇怪的毒牙狠狠刺向了日记本。但他并不知道他正杀死的对象是他灵魂伴侣的一部分支离破碎的灵魂。他以为他只是摧毁了一段回忆，仅此而已。

日记本流出墨汁，就像流出鲜血。但Ginny活了下来。

Harry没告诉Dumbledore有关他的灵魂印记，他从没告诉过任何人——但不知怎的Harry有预感Dumbledore能轻易看穿他的谎言。还有Snape，他的那双漆黑深邃的眼睛让Harry觉得他能够看到他的思想…

但即使他们中的任何一人知道了真相，他也什么都没说。Harry告诉别人他在凤凰和分院帽的帮助下才打败了蛇怪，但当他把镶满红宝石的格兰芬多之剑还给Dumbledore时，校长的微笑然他觉得老人好像早就知道这一切会发生了一样。

被石化的人们醒了过来，Harry再一次被当作了英雄。即使那个在不存在的密室的晚上至少有一人变得精神错乱，两个孩子身心俱损，大礼堂仍被装饰上了格兰芬多的红与金，一切照旧。

Harry带上强迫的微笑，从此生活在阴暗与极端的否认中。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
Harry过于经常的梦到一个殷红双眼的男人。

他的伤疤会因不属于自己的情绪而抽痛，但Harry很好的控制着自己的恐惧，太害怕去考虑事情的因果。  
他再不看向镜子。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
Harry一生都渴望拥有一个父亲样的人，而现在，他终于找到了这个人。

Sirius向Harry解释，灵魂印记有时真的不意味着什么。

“哪怕你胸上这么写着了也不意味着你就会和符合描述的人在一起。”他说，“而且有时候，有人的印记真的明确的指向特定的人，但被指向人的却含糊不清。就比如你父母，你父亲的写着’绿眼睛，友善的灵魂。’而你母亲的却写着’永恒’。就一个词！永恒！那算什么印记？”Sirius嘲笑道，明显觉得灵魂印记本身就很荒唐。“并不是每个人都有灵魂伴侣的，Harry，尽管写在你胸上的字想让你相信你有一个。”

Harry施者从他教父扭曲的信仰里获取些许的安慰。

Sirius从没告诉Harry他的灵魂印记写了什么，Harry也从没能够问他。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
一年之后，Harry被绑在墓碑上，恐惧在血管里涌动，鲜血从小臂上流下。

从蒸汽腾绕的坩锅里走出的男人像骷髅一般瘦，惨白的皮肤异于常人。他殷红的双眼穿透魔药蒸腾的雾气在黑暗中燃烧…被紧盯的Harry几乎能感觉到他目光中的饥饿。

“把衣服拿来。”

男人冷酷高亢的音色令Harry汗毛直立。Pettigrew，虽然还在因为失去了一只手而痛苦呻吟，仍立刻呜咽着挣扎起来服从他主人的命令。他将黑色的袍子铺上主人的双肩，全程都不可抑制地颤抖着。

完成任务后，虫尾巴又立刻摔回了地上。伏地魔完全无视了他，他鲜红的双眼紧紧锁住Harry——这个他如此绝望的想要得到，杀死的男孩，终于出现在他面前：既无力，又脆弱。

他笑了，薄唇勾画出最残忍的笑容。Harry觉得自己快因恐惧而晕倒了。

伏地魔把视线从Harry身上移开，开始检视自己的身体。他的手就像巨大而苍白的蜘蛛；那些苍白细长的手指依次抚摸过自己的双臂，脸颊和胸口——

“活下来的男孩。”

Harry差点就没看到那行整齐的写在伏地魔胸口的小字，它们很快就被他的袍子遮住了，就在黑魔王突出的锁骨之下。

“活下来的男孩。”

从伏地魔从袍子的口袋中拿出魔杖的瞬间，情况就再清楚不过了。他没能看见自己胸口上的字，他正在充满敬畏的检视自己的魔杖。

他不知道。

Harry突然在一阵压倒性的恐慌里意识到了真相。

他当然不会知道；当Harry——他的灵魂伴侣——获得印记的时候，伏地魔连一具身体都没有。他极有可能在自己的一生中都坚信自己根本没有灵魂伴侣；他又怎么会在此刻突然觉得自己可能会有一个呢？

Harry不知道受什么诱使，但他在理性到来前，他体内不知名的某一部分先行决定让他开口了。

“Tom.Marvolo.Riddle.”

伏地魔一瞬间转向了Harry，因为被叫了本名而双目燃烧起炽热的红。“你竟敢叫我那个名字。”他怒焰腾腾地向Harry走来，而Harry这一生中从未这么害怕过。那条巨大的蛇复又出现，朝Harry的脚踝喷出毒液，认定男孩一定是侮辱了它的主人。

然而伏地魔发怒的表情突然转做了冷笑。他离得很近，太近了，Harry的疤在剧烈地烧。“如此胆大妄为而愚蠢，即使你已经离死不远了…”

Harry无视了疼痛和汹涌着的恐惧，把所有的谨慎丢至脑后，开口说道。

“它在我心上。”

伏地魔静止了。一个心跳的瞬间却似乎包含了永恒的寂静。然后重获新生的黑魔王比以往更残酷地大笑起来。

“你在撒谎，Harry，”他说道，但Harry觉得他能从那冰冷的声音中听出对方的疑虑。“尽管我欣赏你尝试逃离死亡的...创造力。”

“你自己看。”Harry说，顶着巨大的恐惧昂起下巴示意。“看你自己。”

伏地魔双眼眯起。Pettigrew仍在地上哽咽，他从伤口中涌出的血液铺满了草地。Cedric的尸体躺在几英尺外的地上，玻璃般的双目反射出黑暗空中出现的第一批星辰。

终于，伏地魔抬起了他的魔杖。Harry闭上双眼想：到此为止了。黑魔王将会施放死咒，活下来的男孩将不再活着。  
但他没有。

紫杉木魔杖的杖尖紧戳Harry的喉咙，一路向下经过他的胸骨，沿途烧毁了接触到的衣料，直到Harry的胸口完全暴露出来。

Tom.Marvolo.Riddle.

Harry睁开眼，他全身都在颤抖，猜想这一刻黑魔王的心里究竟在想什么。伏地魔的表情没有出卖一丝情绪，他只是退开几步，召来了一面以烟雾为沿的镜子环绕自己，而他以一种抽离的态度端详自己胸口的印记。他的脸上就像戴了只有红与白的面具。

镜子被消隐无踪，伏地魔转过身去。

“阿瓦达索命。”

Pettigrew的抽泣戛然而止，伏地魔杀死了这一震惊真相的唯一目击者。Harry紧盯着这一切，浑身颤抖，脑海被恐惧淹没。

“很好，Harry，”伏地魔用绝对健谈的语气说道。“你一如既往，完全地...毁了我的计划。”

他再一次大笑，不过这次声音更加柔和。他走近Harry，男孩的伤疤因为近距离而更加剧烈的疼痛起来。“如此巧合，从你还是婴儿时我便对你着迷，认定预言意指的就是你，而不是另一个更加符合条件的候选人...如此恰当，我抑制不住自己渴望用你的血复活，尽管费尽周折…”

Harry完全不明白他在讲什么——预言？他的血？——但他完全没法思考这些事情。伏地魔的笑容变得越来越扭曲。当黑魔王靠近时，Harry的心跳都停跳了。男人靠近，抬起手，附在男孩的耳边用那种阴暗又令人不安的嗓音呢喃。

“...我终于能碰你了。”


End file.
